Your The Music In Me
by dracohermionelove
Summary: Hermione has always been the bookworm and she hates it so over the summer she changes.Will this change bring trouble or will this change bring love?And what is this Project that Dumbledore has?sucky summary i know hope you like.Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was always know-it-all-bookworm in school, so over the summer of her 7th year she decided to change; she wanted to enjoy her last year at school.

So she made some new muggle friends, who knew about make-up, and fashion, they taught her so many things and they convinced her to straighten her hair.

"Tomorrow she would be getting on the train to Hogwarts" Hermione thought as she strummed on her guitar.

"Hermione phone's for you its June." her mom yelled

"Thank mom" Hermione rolled over picked up the phone "hey June"

"Mione what you doing?"

"Nothing much just finished packing my things for school, why?"

"Cause Me and May wanted to hang out with you before you left for school tomorrow."

"Ya that would be great why don't you meet me at my house in an hour!"

"Cool I'll pick up May and we will come over see you in an hour."

"Ya bye"

Hermione hung up the phone and went to her closet and searched for something to wear. After an hour of searching Hermione finally found something she had on a snug fit band tee and some AE low riser jean with holes in them.

She quickly fixed her hair and pit on some make-up, and she looked in the mirror, she had changed a lot her hair was brown with blonde highlights in it, she thought she looked perfect she walked over to her bed and saw her pink and black guitar on her bed.

Her parents got her it when they found out that she go head girl, she smiled and picked it up and started to play and sing this song.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again

If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone

As she sang, she thought about Ron.

Never again would he make her cry.__

You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away  
Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again

Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you would do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will

Never again

When Hermione finished she heard the door bell, she ran down the stairs and answered the door.

There stood two girls both tall and skinny, they both looked like models.

One had long blonde hair with hazel eyes and the other had curly black hair with green eyes.

"Hey Mione, Ready to go?" The blond said.

"Ya June one sec let me grab my bag" Hermione grabbed her bag.

"Well ok where are we going?"

"Well Mione we got a surprise for you." May said

"You guys know I hate surprises" Hermione said with her lip sticking out.

"Ya we know" the two girls said in unison.

Hermione reluctantly got into Junes green convertible. The girls listened to the radio, when Glamorous came on and they decided to sing along.

_All:_

_If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
You say: If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

We flying the first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' the life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

The glamorous,  
The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life)  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

Hermione:  
Wear them gold and diamonds rings  
All them things don't mean a thing  
Chaperons and limousines  
Shopping for expensive things  
I be on the movie screens  
Magazines and boogie scenes  
I'm not clean, I'm not pristine  
I'm no queen, I'm no machine  
I still go to Taco Bell  
Drive through, raw as hell  
I don't care, I'm still real  
No matter how many records I sell  
After the show or after the Grammies  
I like to go cool out with the family  
Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang  
And now I'm in...

June:  
I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
You deserve nothing but all the finer things  
Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us  
I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us  
Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce  
To support your shoe fetish  
Lifestyles so rich and famous  
Robin Leach will get jealous  
Half a million for the stones  
Taking trips from here to Rome  
So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home  
G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S

May:  
I got problems up to here  
I've got people in my ear  
Telling me these crazy things  
That I don't want to know (fuck y'all)  
I've got money in the bank  
And I'd really like to thank  
All the fans, I'd like to thank  
Thank you really though  
Cause I remember yesterday  
When I dreamt about the days  
When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope  
Damn, It's been a long road  
And the industry is cold  
I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let his daughter know. 

Hermione realized that they pulled in to Big Joes Tattoo Parlor.

"Guys what are we doing here?" the two girls gave her a smile,

"Come on mione you telling us you don't remember the dare?" Jane said.

Hermione stared at them puzzled, but then she remembered the last night they dare her to get a tattoo of a snake on her shoulder since in her school the Gryffindor hated the Slytherin.

"No, No what Harry and Ron would kill me"

"You mean they don't know yet?" May said.

Hermione knew she was referring to the butterfly tattoo she had on her lower back, she loved it she got it last summer at music camp June, May, and Ginny were the only ones who knew, her parents didn't even know.

"Come on mione it will be something to remember us in school." June said at she stuck out her bottom lip like a little four year old.

"Fine, Fine I'll get it you happy now."

The next morning Hermione quickly got ready, today would be the day she told Harry and Ron about her tattoos.

"Hermione are you ready to go"

"Coming mom"

Hermione gave herself one last look over she was wearing a sleeveless holster shirt that showed parts of both of her tattoos off. And some AE shorts, with some light make-up on. She shrunk her trunk and ran down to her mom's car to the train station.

When Hermione ran through the barrier she ran into someone.

"Sorry" She said

"Well you should be Granger" Hermione slowly looked up and saw none other then Malfoy.

"_He looked different his hair was no longer slicked back, and dare she think it he looked HOT."_

Hermione stood up and began to brush her self off. "Well I would have know it was you malfoy I would not have said sorry."

Draco looked Hermione up and down slowly,

"_Damn Grangers changed, what happened to her bushy hair? Damn she looks HOT this year, what am I thinking she's a Mudblood" _

"Malfoy are you done staring at me it is kinda creeping me out"

"What oh Whatever Granger I was not staring at you, you know what I have better thing to do with my time." he said as he bumped in to her and walked off.

"_Damn Malfoy" _Hermione thought as she got on the train.

"Mione" Hermione turned around and saw Ginny running towards her.

"Gin" Hermione yelled at she pulled the tall red head in a hug.

"Oh my god mione look at you" Hermione did a quick turn

"I know you like?"

"I love the new tattoo on your shoulder, what is it of?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes Yes I do show me" Ginny said as she jumped up and down like a little kid.

Hermione move the rest of her shirt that was covering her tattoo on her shoulder.

"Oh my god Hermione I love it when did you get it."

"Yesterday on a dare"

"I love it, it is so cute." the two girls laughed as they made there way to the boys compartment.

"Mione" two boys yelled as Hermione and Ginny walked in to the compartment.

"Harry" Hermione yelled as she pulled the messy black hair boy in to her arms.

"Ron" She said with a nod thing between Ron and Hermione have not been good since they broke up.

"So how have you boys been?"

"Great" Harry said with a smile.

"Wow mione you look…" Ron started with his mouth wide open.

"HOT" Ginny finished his statement. Hermione had a small blush play across her face.

"So how had your boy's summer been?"

"Great" Ron said with a smile.

"How was your?" Ginny said

"Well I made head girl and I gotatatto" she said the last part quickly but not quick enough.

"YOU WHAT" the boys yelled.

"I made head girl honestly was it that surprising." she said with a smile

"NO NOT THAT THE TATTOO" Ron yelled

"Oh that it's nothing much."

"Mione can I see?" Harry asked calmly.

Hermione nodded

Hermione showed them her butterfly and her snake tattoo. Ron was furious

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU GET A TATTOO OF A SNAKE?"

"Honestly Ron I got it on a dare god Ron, you know what I have to go to the heads compartment to meet the head boy talk to you guy latter." Hermione said as she left the compartment.

_An: tell me what you think good bad ugly._

_Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione got to the heads compartment she heard someone playing the guitar and sing.

_Faded away like the color in a blue sky at the end of the day.  
Night falls and the search begins for something, something better than this. _

A scream or a cry, the truth or a lie,  
I'm not sure they will save us this time.  
I don't wanna be around  
when it all comes down to watch something beautiful die.

You said the only way was to run away.  
You're sick of me so you just can't stick around to hear me pleading  
(I'm pleading).  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know.  
I just can't stand here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you (I'm running after you).

Helpless, cause my hands are tied.  
Eyelids pinned back so they're open wide.  
In a theatre, all alone in the front row,  
to watch something beautiful die.

A scream or a cry, the truth or a lie,  
I'm not sure they will save us this time.  
I don't wanna be around  
when it all comes down to watch something beautiful die.

You said the only way was to run away.  
You're sick of me so you just can't stick around to hear me pleading  
(I'm pleading).  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know.  
I just can't stand here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you (I'm running after you).

Hermione opened the door to see none other then Draco Malfoy. 

_What happened to the things we used to do?_  
_You said it's all the same and that you needed a change.  
You left without goodbye and now I'm wondering why.  
But I don't think I want to know all the things he does better  
and how the past just doesn't matter.  
You left me once but this time will be the last time. _

You said the only way was to run away.  
You're sick of me so you just can't stick around to hear me pleading  
(I'm pleading).  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know.  
I just can't stand here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you (I'm running after you).

Look for the feeling that we lost.  
Where did you have it last?  
Maybe if we retrace our steps.  
But we can't find the path that led us here to where we stand.  
Face to face to watch this bitter end.  
Now something beautiful is dead. 

Draco turned around and saw Hermione staring at him "Granger what are you doing here?"

"Well Malfoy, this is the heads compartment, what do you think I am doing here." Hermione said with a smirk and walked to the couch and sat down.

"Don't mock me Granger" Malfoy said heatedly.

"Oh is Ferret getting angry?"

"Shut up Mud…" He stopped himself. He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw anger and hurt. "What huh, say it Malfoy, I dare you to fucking say it" tears began to form in her eyes. She started to slam her fist into Dracos chest.

"Just say it damn it, just call me it, what the fuck is stopping you say it.."

Draco grabbed her writs,

"Granger stop" he looked in to her eyes and saw fear and a hint of lust.

"Let go of me"

"Why does this make you uncomfortable Granger?" he said as he pulled her closes into him.

"let go of me you prick."

Draco whispered into her ear "Why don't you make me"

Hermione shivered, which caused Draco to smirk, he slowly started to nibble on her ear. Hermione let out a small moan she tried to push him away but he was too strong.

Draco started to kiss down her jaw line,

"I know you want me" he said and suddenly captured her lip in his.

Hermione stood there confused. Draco started to run is tongue over her bottom lip.

Hermione had no clue what had just happen, she felt Dracos tongue run across her bottom lip asking for permission. She was surprised when she open her mouth, Dracos tongue darted onto her mouth expertly.

Draco let go of her wrists and his hands started to roam her body, Hermione's arms found there way around Dracos neck. Hermione let out another moan, witch brought her back to her back to her senses I'm snogging Draco Malfoy , she slowly brought her arms down to his chest and pushed with all her might.

They breathed heavily as they stared into each others eyes, then they heard it

"Hmmm" Draco and Hermione's eyes got big

"Umbridge what is she doing here" Hermione thought.

"I thought she was dead" Draco thought.

They slowly turned towards the door.

"Ginvel Wesley don't you ever scare me like that again" Hermione said as she clutched her heart. Ginny had a huge smile on her face "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Draco and Hermione quickly stepped away from each other.

"What the hell are you doing here Wesley?" Draco asked coldly.

"Well if you must know Malfoy I was coming to tell you that McGonagall said she would be here in like 20 to 30 minutes." she said with a smirk and headed for the door

"Oh and Hermione don't do anything I wouldn't do, but if you do, do it twice." she said as she left the compartment.

Hermione and Draco stood there staring at each other, Hermione was the first to look away and she walked over to the couch and looked out the window.

Draco looked over at her and saw what to him looked like a snake on her shoulder, and it intrigued his interests.

Draco walked over to the couch and sat next to her she just continued to look out the window deep in thought.

"Hey what's that on your shoulder" he said but she didn't respond which annoyed Draco so he took madders in to his own hands.

He slowly started to run his hands up her arm he could feel her stiffen under it.

"what… what are you doing?" she asked still looking out the window.

"Well since you didn't answer my question I'm going to find the answer out my self."

When his hand reached her shoulder he pushed back what little sleeve she had and saw a snake tattoo on her arm. Hermione looked over at him and saw a smirk play across his face.

"Who would have thought Hermione granger had a bad side."

Draco slowly brought his head to Hermione's shoulder and kissed her snake the kiss sent shiver down her spine.

Draco slowly kissed her neck then her jaw line, Hermione couldn't take the torture and longer she grasped his face and pulled him into a kiss which surprised Draco.

Hermione ran her tongue across Dracos bottom lip and Draco opened his mouth and there tongues wrestled..

Hermione's arms wrapped around Dracos neck, as Dracos hands played with the hem of her shirt.

Draco slowly snaked his hands up her shirt, and the compartment door flew open. The two teen were caught in a very suggestive act and bad position. Draco and Hermione stared up at a very disgusted and angry professor McGonagall staring at them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she yelled, as she looked at the two teens.

She saw that Draco still had his hand up Hermione's shirt. Draco quickly removed his hand and stood up from the couch,

"I can explain Professor" he said with his hands raised in the air.

"You can" Hermione and McGonagall questioned.

"Yes I can"

"ok then Mister Malfoy explain why when I walked in here you and Miss Granger were in a full out snog fest, and why you had your hand up her shirt?" A blush played across Hermione's face. "Um… Well you see professor." Draco stammered,

"what" the professor said with a smirk.

"Um… Well, we were"

"You were what?" Draco looked over at Hermione

"Um… Hermione a little help here." but Hermione just looked away.

"You know what I don't think I want to hear you make up some bullshit lie."

Draco and Hermione looked at the professor surprised they had never heard a professor cuss before .

"ok the two of you will be in charge of telling the perfects there passwords, and you will me patrolling at night to make sure that everyone is in there rooms, and Dumbledore, decided that to help with house unity that there will be a special project for 6th and 7th years he will go in to more detail about this at the feast, you two will also be sharing a common room so I don't want to hear about an inappropriate behavior, do I make myself clear?" the two teens shook there heads in approval.

"Are there any questions?" the teens just shook there heads.

"ok then I'm outty." she said and she left the compartment.

"Did she just say I'm outty?" Draco said slightly afraid.

"I think she did." Hermione said as she plopped down on the couch.

_AN: ok so here is another chapter so please tell me what you think, no matter it is rude or something._

_And if anyone has any suggestions don't be afraid to tell me, until the next chapter I'm out._


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the train ride was done in silence, neither one of them knew what to say, When the train came to a halt Draco and Hermione ushered the first years to there boats, then got into the heads carriage.

The whole ride all they did was stare at each other, when they arrived at the school, Draco held the carriage door open for Hermione, some of the 6th and 7th years who saw this random act of courtesy were surprised and afraid, some thought that the world was coming to an end.

Hermione's P.O.V.

The train and carriage ride were very uncomfortable, neither of us knew what to say, what would you say to your enemy that you just were caught snogging with by your professor?

When the carriage stopped, I was surprised that Malfoy held that door open for me; I gave him a quick smile and existed the carriage.

Once I was out of the carriage I looked around for Harry, Ron and Ginny, I looked through the crowd and spotted two red heads walking this way, I made my way through the crowd and ran up to Ginny and the others.

I quickly apologized to Harry and Ron for my behavior early that understood and Ron apologized for yelling at me about the tattoos.

We walked and laughed are way to the great hall.

Normal P.O.V.

When the first years were sorted and everyone was done with the feast Dumbledore stood to give his speech like always.

"Welcome back new and old," He said looking at all the new and familiar faces.

"This year will be filled with many surprises, at this time will all 1st through 5th year please head to your common rooms." He waited until they were gone to continue talking.

Dumbledore looked at the 6th and 7th years that were quietly whispering to them selves.

"Ok, now that they are gone let me tell you about the project that some of you will be able to be apart of."

Many kids were now talking louder wondering what this project could be.

Dumbledore raised his hand to quite the kids down

"As I was saying there will be 5 girls and 5 boys doing this project, they way we will decide this is with this." McGonagall walked over and sat a bright pink hat on the stool.

"What the Fuck!" Pansey yelled.

Dumbledore gave her a look and then continued. "This is just like the sorting hat, this hat will tell you if you are apart of this project of not, if you are not chosen then you are dismissed to your common room." Dumbledore yelled with a smile on his face.

McGonagall started with the slytherin one by one they were taken away. "Draco Malfoy" She yelled. Draco walked up to the stool and sat down, and McGonagall sat the hat on his head and it made a high pitch cry that sounded like a baby. Draco had no clue what that meant "Congrats" she said; Draco had a smile on his face. A few minutes latter, the same thing happened to a very handsome Italian boy named Blaise Zabini and Pansey Perkins.

The same thing happened when she got to the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw. The only people who were chosen were Luna and Lavender.

Hermione's P.O.V.

When she got to us, I relived that only three boys and two girls could be chosen. I looked around the room and relived ya right like I could be chosen.

Normal P.O.V.

McGonagall begin to read off the names as she neared the end only Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were chosen.

Hermione and a short black haired 6th year were left. She called "Hermione Granger"

Hermione walked nervously to the stool and sat down, McGonagall sat the hat on her head, and it cried, Harry and the others ran up to her and pulled her into a hug, she had no clue now what was in store for them.

Dumbledore stood with a smile on his face and looked at the remaining 10 kids in the hall, who were talking among them selves at one long table.

"Now that that is done why don't I tell you about this project?"

"This will be a year long project, and you will be partnered up with some one in this room from a DIFFERENT house." there were groans all around.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"Shit" she thought "that means that I will be paired with a Slytherin, OMG I could be stuck with MALFOY" she begins to hyperventilate.

Normal P.O.V.

Dumbledore silenced the students "now who would like to know what the project is about?" the students gave the Headmaster there full attention.

"As I was saying you will be paired with someone in this room from a different house. You will live with them in your own privet room with a kitchen, living room, bathroom and 2 bed rooms, but you will have to share one of the rooms, the other one is going to be for the baby." when he said this the kids begin to yell in protest.

"QUIET" he yelled "let me explain the girls will become pregnant there will be NO SEX involved. Snape will take a piece of you and your partner's hair and put it in a potion, the girl will drink it and the baby will start to grow, it will grow faster then a normal birth. It will take about 1 and a half months, when you give birth the baby will still be growing fast by the end of the year your child will be 5 years old. With that said are there and questions?"

About half of the students raised there hands. "No questions good then let's get to the paring." Dumbledore said with a smile.

_AN: so what do you think? I am sorry for the wait I have been slammed with homework I will try to get the next chapter up this week but no promises._

_Read and Review._


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore move his wand around and a list appeared. "When I call your name you and your partner will head towards the door, Snape will be out there with the potion all he will need is a piece of both of your hair. Ok lets get started, Pansey and Harry"

Pansey growled and reluctley headed out the doors. "Next are Luna and Ron." Luna happily skipped towards the door as Ron mumbled to him self. "Then there is Lavender and Neville." Neither of them seemed to care.

Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise waited quietly. "The next pair will be…" Hermione crossed her fingers hoping it would not be her and malfoy.

"Ginny and Blaise." Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder, said sorry, and left the Great Hall.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"What the hell is Dumbledore thinking why the hell do this to me, he know that I and Malfoy can't stand each other. This is suicide." She thought as she glared at Dumbledore.

Normal P.O.V.

Dumbledore begin to talk. "I know that you two probably think I am crazy, and that this is suicide." He said as he looked at Hermione. No I am not crazy, you two were already sharing a common room as it is, so it works out perfectly. Plus if the two of you get along then it will help with the house unity thing I wish to see before I die." He said with a pout.

"Whatever, come on Granger lets get this over with." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall, leaving a smiling Dumbledore in there wake.

When they got to the hallway, Snape was waiting for them with a potion. "It's about time," He said as he yanked a piece of there hair out. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?" Draco asked rubbing his head.

"It's for the potion dumb ass," Hermione said as she finished the last of the potion Snape had given her.

When the last of it was gone she started to feel sick, Draco looked over at her and saw her start to sway. "Mister Malfoy why don't you take Miss Granger to you room, it's on the 6th floor; the portrait of the lost little girl, the password is Forbidden Fruit." Snape said as he made his way to the dungeon.

Hermione was having a hard time making her way up the stairs, and Draco was getting mad so he decided to carry her. Hermione protested at first, but finally gave in. Draco carried her up all six flights; it was not hard since she was so light.

By the time they arrived at the portrait of the little girl, Hermione was fast asleep.

Draco told the girl the password and walked into the common room, the room was beautiful, it was Green and Silver, There were two couches they were Red and Black, they had a fire place and a floor to ceiling bookshelf.

"Granger will love that." Draco thought.

There was a set of stairs and at the top were three doors, the middle one was the bathroom the door to the right was the Baby's room and the door to the farthest left was there bedroom.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco carried Hermione into there room, it was huge, it had Green and Blue walls, there was a king sized bed, two couches, a huge floor to ceiling bookshelf just like in the living room, and a fire place.

Draco gently laided Hermione on the bed, he looked at her, she looked so peaceful.

Draco pushed a piece of her hair from her face, and sighed. "There was no was in hell she could ever love let alone like someone like him, even after what happened on the compartment train." he thought.

Draco laid in the bed next to Hermione, his hand slowly made its was to her stomach. "My baby's is inside this girl" he thought. "What's going to happen at the end of the year? What's are they going to do with his baby?" Draco began to question Dumbledore's motives. Does he actually think that they will be able to give up the baby at the end of the year? What about Hermione will she be able to give it up?

All this thoughts were swimming though his head as he sleep that night.

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Hermione awoke around 3 in the mourning, she found that there was an arm wrapped protectively around her, she knew who it belonged to and for some reason it made her feel safe. She slowly snuggled closer to the sleeping Draco Malfoy, and feel back to sleep.

When Draco awoke a few hours after Hermione did he felt a warm body up against him that was not there before. He smiled lightly and started to wake Hermione up, he started to shake her gently, and she started to sture. Hermione rolled over and looked into the gray eyes that were staring at her.

"Morning " Draco said.

Hermione smiled "Morning to you."

Hermione's smiled suddenly fell, she started to feel sick, she jumped out of bed and she wished she didn't, she missed the warmth. She ran to the bathroom and started to puck, "Damn Morning sickness" she thought.

_An: So what do you think, please Read and Review I would really like that._


	5. Chapter 5

When Hermione emptied what remained in her stomach, she brushed her teeth and walked into the bedroom. There on the bed sleeping was Draco,

"He looks so peaceful" Hermione thought.

His blond hair layed sweetly on his eyes.

Hermione walked over to the bed and pushed a strand of his hair from his face, and smiled. She looked down at the stomach.

"I am having Draco Malfoy's baby." She said. She started to shake Draco.

"Draco, it's time to wake up." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't wanna." He said rolling on his stomach. Hermione giggled, he was acting just like a little kid.

"Come on Draco." She said poking his side.

"5 more minuets Mommy." He said smirking in his pillow, he has been wide awake for awhile now, he just wanted to have a little fun.

"Come on Draco I know your awake now so get up." Hermione said a little irritated. When he did not respond she decided to take a drastic measures. She got on the bed and startled Draco waist.

Draco felt Hermione startle his back and deicide to have some more fun, he quickly flipped over so that he was on his back and Hermione was still startling him. Hermione was too surprised to do anything.

Draco smirked as he snaked his hand around her waist to hold her there.

"Good Morning." He said with a smirk

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing." He said innocently as his hands began to remove her shirt, Hermione was still in to much shock to stop him.

When Draco finally removed Hermione's shirt he flipped them over so he was on top. Hermione's eyes widened in fear. Draco slowly scooted down her body till his head was lying on her stomach. Hermione slowly started to relax, she looked down at Draco and smiled.

Draco kissed Hermione's stomach and started to sing to the baby.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever 

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy 

As Hermione listened to him sing to the baby she began to cry, she never though that in a million years that Draco Malfoy could be this sweet to anything or, anyone.

_  
Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby   
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you 

When Draco finished he looked up at Hermione and saw her crying, so he crawled up to her. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Because of you" she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked wiping a tear from her face, with a disappointed look on his face.

"I never expected to hear you sing that or even act the way you did, you just surprised me that's all." she said with a smile

"What did you not like it?" he said pouting.

"No, No I liked it, I liked it a lot."

"Draco can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Draco said with a smirk.

"Draco," She said playfully hitting his arm. "Seriously"

"Ok, sure ask away."

"Well, what made you change?"

_AN: ok so what do you think please read and review, the song in this chapter is called Right Here Waiting By Richard Marx_.

_If anyone has any ideas as to what made Draco change Please let me Know._


	6. Chapter 6

"Draco can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Draco said with a smirk

"Draco." she said lightly hitting his arm. "Seriously?"

"Ok sure ask away."

"What made you change?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Draco quickly looked at the end of the bed

"Draco? Are you ok?" she asked slightly afraid.

He was silent

"Draco?" she asked again.

He still didn't answer.

"Draco?" she asked one last time as she slowly brought her hand to his shoulder.

She was about to say something else when he spoke,

"About three months ago, over the summer, me and my mum were eating, when my dad came in and said that he had a surprise for me. I followed him into my room," Draco took a deep breath and continued. "And there in my room, on my bed sat a scared girl, she had to be about 12 maybe 13." he stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Draco what happened?" she asked on the brink of tears.

Draco looked back at the end of the bed, and continued.

"My dad said that he found her, that I can do whatever I want with her, she is basically my slave. I told him that I couldn't, he got mad at me and told me that I had to I had no chose. I discreetly cussed him out in my head as I walked into my room, I slowly shut my door. The girl frightenly looked at me. For the first time I got a good look at her, she had straiten long brown hair with a gently curl at the end.

Draco looked at Hermione and said, "She looked like you except for the eyes." Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. "You have big brown eyes with a hint of green, but she had big green eyes with a hint of brown in them."

Hermione smiled at him, and then she remembered that he never told her what happened next. "What happened next?" she asked.

"I told her that I wouldn't hurt her, and I smiled the sweetest smile I could muster up. Then I asked her what her name was, it took her a while to get enough courage to tell me her name, which was Alexis by the way. I told her that I would find a way to get her out of here, once I said that I saw a big smile come across her face." he stopped

"What happened did you get her out?" Hermione asked intrigued.

Draco looked at her, and continued

"About two months after I told her I would get her out of there she got sick I knew that I had to do something quick. I decided that I would get her out of there the next day since my mom and dad were going out of town, when they left I got her and sat her on my broom and we flew to the hospital, I touched down a block away and shrunk my broom and I carried her to the hospital."

"When I got there I handed her to the doctor's they had all the questions for me said that she was kidnapped about a two months ago and they wanted to know how I got her, I told them that I was going for a run in the wood and I found her and I brought her here, I was lucky that they believed me. I asked the doctors how she was and they said that she would be ok. I knew I could not stay at the manor with that monster so I packed the thinks I would need to the month and my stuff for school and I left I stayed at Pansy's house."

Draco looked at Hermione in the eyes as he finished his story.

"I heard from Alexis about a week ago she wanted to thank me for being nice to me and that I was the nicest person she ever met. What she said killed me cause I knew that I was not that nice as you know but for some reason I helped her and I promised my self that from this day on that I would be nice for her sake." When Draco finished she saw Hermione crying, she quickly wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

Draco did not understand why she was crying so much.

"Hermione why are you crying?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"That girl, the girl that you save, she… she is my sister." she said and cried even more.

That is when it hit him "_that is why she looked so much like Hermione_." he thought.

_AN: So what do you think. I know it took me a long time to update but school is so hard I will try to update the next chapter quicker._

_Remember read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

Draco did not understand why she was crying so much.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"That girl, the girl that you save, she… she is my sister." she said and cried even more.

That is when it hit him "_that is why she looked so much like Hermione_." he thought

Draco was about to say something when Hermione interrupted him,

"Me and Alexis were camping at this camp ground like ten or twenty mile from where we lived, when she said that she was going to go for a quick swim at the river just a few miles from are camp site while I finished the food, I told her ok but to be back in a hour cause the food should be done by then." Hermione said with her head on Draco's shoulder.

"An hour went by and normally if you tell Alexis to be back by a certain time she will, so anyway I though that maybe that she was have fun and that she forgot, so I decided that I would give her fifteen to twenty more minuets."

"When she still didn't return I got worried so I decided to go and get her myself, when I got to the river all I found was her towel, I started to yell for her, I said that this is not funny, and to stop playing around. After about thirty minutes of searching I called the cops, and then I called my parents." Hermione said and a new batch of tears started to streaming down her face, when Hermione finally calmed down she continued.

"The cops looked for four weeks for her and couldn't find her, my parents were devastated, they wouldn't talk to me for weeks, I thought that they blamed me for Alexis's disappearance."

"About three months later when we got the call from the hospital, we thought the worst. My parents and me, we got in the car and rushed over to the hospital, when we got there as I was running into the hospital, I could of sworn that I saw someone take off on a broom, but I just thought that is was because I was nervous, we asked the receptionist at the front desk where Alexis Granger's room was, and she said that is was on the second floor and the room number was Room 401, we thanked her and speed walked to her room since you cant run in a hospital."

"When we got to Room 401 I decided to stay in the hall while my parent went in to see Alexis, I was afraid that she was badly hurt, and I was afraid that she would blame me for her disappearance" Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

"About a half and hour later my parents came out and said that Alexis wanted to see me. I was nervous, I was afraid that she would be mad at me, I slowly made my way into her room, when I saw her I stared to cry, not sad tears cause she was hooked up to anything, I was crying happy tears cause the only thing that was on her was a oxygen mask, other then that she looked good."

"I ran over to her bed and pulled her into a gigantic hug, I told her I was sorry that I didn't watch over her good enough, she laughed at that, I looked up at her and asked her why she was laughing, she told my that it wasn't my fault and that she could never be mad at me and that she loved me, then she said something that I will never forget, she said that she need to learn how to take care of herself, and that I wont always be there for her, I told her that I will be there forever and always no matter what happens, we both started to cry at that."

"We cried for a good thirty minuets, when we finally calmed down I asked her where she was, what happened when she was at the lake. She told me that she was swimming and the next thing she knew she was in this room, it was beautiful, and huge it had Green and Silver furniture, the walls were this Red and Black mixture, she was slightly frighten and slightly curious to find out who lives here."

"She told my how after about twenty minutes a man and a boy opened the door they had this bleach blond hair the older mans hair was short and he looked like a mobster, but the younger boy looked to be sixteen, seventeen, he had longer blond hair that covered his eyes, and he was kind of pale white, but when she saw his eyes she was in love, she told me that his eyes we this Blue/Grey color that they had this eerie, mysterious feel to them, but also looked this he was lost, hurt, and lonely."

Hermione looked up at Draco and looked in his eyes to see if Alexis was right, she couldn't tell, yes, they did have that eerie, mysterious feel to them but there was so much more she couldn't pin point it.

Draco looked Hermione in the eyes, he knew that she was trying to see for herself if her sister was right and he couldn't blame her, if he was in her position right now he would do the same thing.

Hermione soon gave up and decided to finish the story.

"So um… after my sister told me about the boy I asked her what his name was, but she wouldn't tell me all she said was that he was a wizard and that I knew him."

"I never knew, she never told me she had a sister, let alone you were her. I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco said pulling her into a hug.

"It's ok Draco at least you saved her, she wouldn't be alive if you hadn't," Hermione said with a smile "but she did tell me right before I left for the train so that I could come to school that the guy that saved her want to Hogwarts, and that when I figured it out who it was she wanted my to do this…"

Hermione quickly gave Draco a kiss on his cheek "and to tell you thank you"

Hermione said with a smile.

_AN: I know I know it has been a while but my language arts teacher decided that she wants to give us twice as much homework, she said that she wants us to be ready for the OGT's, she wants all of us to pass. I will try to get the next chapter up quicker._

_Just remember that I want your options on things that you think you would like to see happen, and what you think I should change._

_Plz read and review!_

_Love you all!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time on Your the Music in Me_

"But she did tell me right before I left for the train so that I could come to school that the guy that saved her want to Hogwarts, and that when I figured it out who it was she wanted my to do this…"

Hermione quickly gave Draco a kiss on his cheek "and to tell you thank you"

Hermione said with a smile.

_Now_

Draco gave her a small smile in reply.

"So what do you want to do today?" Draco said as he rubbed his hand on Hermione's stomach. "It is Saturday so there are no classes to worry about."

"Can we just stay in here?" Hermione asked

"In the Common Room?" Draco said with a confused look on his face.

"Ya, we can hang out and talk, and if we get hungry we have a kitchen so we can make something." she said as she rubbed her hand up and down Draco's arm.

"Well… I guess we can, if you really want to." Draco said with a smile, as he hopped out of the bed. "You coming." he asked sticking out his hand for her.

She smiled and took his hand.

Draco and Hermione walked hand and hand to the common room smiling and laughing.

When they got to the couch they sat, silence took them over, and neither knew what to say.

After about fifteen minutes Draco finally spook.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Hermione looked up at him and smiled "Well, why don't we just tell each other some things about ourselves? Like middle names, birthdates, things like that. You start," Hermione said.

"My name is Draco Lucious Malfoy, I was born on June 5, in Wiltshire, England, I am an only child, my parents, well lets not get into that, any way I have blue/gray eyes, pale blond hair, I am in Slytherin, I am head boy, my fist name means dragon in Latin, I love Quiddith and I am the captain of my team, I love to play the piano, guitar, and drums, I love to run especially at night, oh and I love to sing and dance, and that is about it." Draco finished with a smile.

"Wow who would have know that Draco Malfoy would like to sing, and that he could sing so good." Hermione said with a huge smile.

"Whatever Hermione now it is your turn to dish the dirt." Draco said giving Hermione a light push.

"Ok well my name is Hermione Jane Granger, I was born on September 19, in London, and my parents are both Dentist, I have a little sister Alexis well you already know about her, I have a very old cat named Crookshanks, I have long straight brown hair with blond highlights, I have big brown eyes, I love to read but you know that already, I love to run, play the guitar and to sing as well, oh and my favorite colors are Pink, Black, Red, and Green, and I have two tattoos one of a butterfly which is on my lower back and a snake on my shoulder."

"Wow who would have known that Hermione Granger had a bad side, and you sing I highly doubt that." Draco said crossing his arms

"Oh really." Hermione said glaring at Draco.

_Draco's P.O.V._

Hermione quickly got off the couch and headed to our room she looked pissed.

I knew that she probably could sing but hey I wanted her to prove it to me but now I think she is mad at me.

_Normal P.O.V._

Hermione ran up to the bed room to show Draco that she could sing.

About five minuets latter Draco looked up to see Hermione coming down the stairs with a pink and black guitar.

"Um Hermione what are you doing." Draco asked.

Hermione just stuck up her hand to silence him, and then she started to play her guitar.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are   
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I am not alone   
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day   
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see   
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see   
So tell me  
Do you see me? 

Draco was blown away by Hermione's performs,

"Wow Hermione," was all he could say.

Hermione smirked at him, "See told you."

"I should have believed you."

"What about you." Hermione said with a very Malfoy smirk.

"What about me."

"I want to see you play this." Hermione said as she handed Draco her Guitar.

Draco looked at Hermione and reluckdenly took her guitar. "Fine I will."

Hermione smirked and sat back down on the couch, as Draco started to play.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
Like walking round with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...ooo and it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied ooo_

Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in

When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around ooo  
And it's alright  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied ooo

Every time I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right 

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in

Slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
Right about the same you walk by  
And I say 'Oh here we go again' Oh  
Everytime I try to talk to you  
I get tongue-tied  
Turns out everything I say to you  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven   
Cause without you they're never going to let me in

So I'll say why don't you and I get together and take on the world  
and be together forever  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
So I say why don't you and I hold each other and fly to the moon  
and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in 

When Draco finished Hermione had no clue what to say she was speechless.

"That was…wow…um…I mean" she managed to get out

"I know what you are trying to say and I forgive you." he said with a smirk.

This caused Hermione to start to laugh.

"What, what's so funny." Draco asked confused.

He watched Hermione and couldn't help but to join her, he started to laugh as well.

_AN: So what do you think? I know it took me awhile but I have stupid school and language arts, and I am failing due to this STUPID book we had to read._

_The songs are Everywhere by Michelle Branch_

_And Why Don't You And I By Carlos Santana_

_Plz read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

_(Last Time On You Are The Music In Me)_

When Draco finished Hermione had no clue what to say she was speechless.

"That was…wow…um…I mean" she managed to get out

"I know what you are trying to say and I forgive you." he said with a smirk.

This caused Hermione to start to laugh.

"What, what's so funny." Draco asked confused.

He watched Hermione and couldn't help but to join her, he started to laugh as well.

_(Now)_

They laughed for a while until they heard a sharp knock on the door.

Draco got off the couch, opened the door, and in barged a very worried Professor Dumbledore, a very nervous Professor McGonagall, and a very pissed Professor Snape carrying a letter.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other worried they had never saw they Professors so stressed out and so worried.

"Mister Malfoy I have some terrible news," Dumbledore said with a sad tone in his voice and that twinkle that was always in he's eye was gone.

He turned to Hermione "Miss Granger would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Hermione looked over at Draco.

"But sir don't you think…" Draco suddenly cut her off

"It's ok Hermione just go." he said trying to give her a reassuring smile.

Hermione reluctantly left the common room and stood in the hall, she was worried that it was bad news that something bad had happened, she silently started to cry she didn't know why but she started to cry, she slid down the wall she was leaning on and pulled her legs in to her chest and rocked back and forth.

She didn't even hear the three sets of foot steps coming her way till she feel someone wrap there arm around her, she lifted her head to see Harry Ron and Ginny staring at her worried.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry asked as he sat on the left side and Ron sat in front of her since Ginny was on her right.

"Mione what is it, you know you can tell us anything?" Ginny said as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders trying to comfort her.

"I don't know," she answered

"Come on Mione there has to be something wrong if you are in the hall crying?" Ron stated

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong all I know is that something does not feel right to me I have a feeling that something bad is going on in there and there is nothing I can do about it." Hermione said as more tears feel from her eyes.

Just then, the door to the common room opened and out came the Professors.

Hermione stood and walked over to Dumbledore, he slowly shock his head and walked away, as he left Hermione could have sworn that she saw a single tear escape his eyes.

Upon seeing this Hermione ran into the common room to see it torn apart, there were things thrown everywhere, there was glass on the floor, but there was no Draco in sight.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were just about to asked what the hell happened in here when they heard Hermione

"Draco" she said in a almost whisper, she quickly ran up to his room and tried the door to find it lock she banged on the door but got no response, she pulled out her wand and tried that but the door was still locked.

Hermione was just about to give up when she remembered that the bathroom is linked to there room she ran to the bathroom and prayed that the door was unlocked, and she got her wish.

When Hermione opened the door she was there room was also a disaster but she did not care the only thing that she cared about at this moment in time was sitting on the bed with blood all over his hands, and shirt.

Hermione cautiously made her way over to the bed and saw that Draco's hands were all cut up no doubt from the mirror that was broken in the common room.

She slowly knelt down in front of him, she was slightly afraid but she knew that he need someone with him even if he says he does not.

Hermione has know idea what the letter said and what the Professors wanted to tell him but she knew that it could not be good and she knew that he probably would not tell her what it was about now but he would later and when he was ready she wanted to be there for him.

Hermione headed back to the bathroom and got a washrag and got it wet and headed back to the bedroom she walked over to Draco and knelt in front of him and softly began to clean off his hands.

She looked up at him as she cleaned his hands and looked into his eyes and saw nothing his eyes were lifeless and it scared her. When she finished cleaning off his hands and arms, she slowly began to unbutton his bloody shirt. When she was done, she throw it in the dirty clothes pile and turned back to Draco.

Hermione went to her dresser and grabbed herself a tank and some shorts to sleep in and went into the bathroom to change when she returned she saw that Draco was still sitting in the same stop probably staring at the same spot as well

"I will sleep on the couch if you want me to, so you can be alone?" Hermione said as she walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow.

As she went to walk toward the door a hand grabbed her wrist, Hermione looked over at Draco to see him staring at her she smiled lightly and sat on the bed she moved so that she was leaning against the head board, she was happy when she saw Draco follow her.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and started to sing a song her mum would sing to her when she was little.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine. _

Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you,  
they'd end up loving you too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

From your head down to your toes  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine

The two of them slowly drifted off in to a peaceful sleep 

_AN: So I still have the dilemma I don't know what to make the letter say but I do know that it has to some how impact Draco's life dramatically and also some what effect Hermione's as well, I am open to ideas._

_I hope you like the chapter I know that it is not very good but this is what happens when I get writers block!_

_The song in this chapter is Baby Mine By Allison Krauss_

_Plz Read And Review_


	10. Chapter 10

__

AN: yes yes I know that it has been a very long time since I last updated this story, let alone any of my others but I have been busy with new classes and the gay OGTs as well which I think that I might have done ok on just to let u know so plz don't kill me or u wont find out what happens in the end, anyway enough of my ranting I would like to thank

The Accountant's Daughter for her idea as to what the letter that professors had for Draco thanks again

Any way back to the story hope u enjoy it and that is was worth the wait.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning and visions of what the professors told him flooded in to his mind.

__

FlashBack

Draco watch Hermione leave the common room reluctantly and he quickly turned is attention back to the three very worried professors in front of him.

"What is going on professors?" Draco asked extremely confused

"Draco you might what to take a seat for this." Dumbledore said with a glum look

Draco started to sit then looked once more into the teacher's eyes "you know what I think I will stand" he stated

"So what is going on?" Draco questioned once more

Dumbledore coughed and began

"Well Draco you see there has been a terrible accident, involving your mum."

When Dumbledore said that Draco fell back into the chair behind him "what do you mean there has been an accident, how bad is it, is she ok?"

"Draco you need to understand it is no ones fault…"

"What the hell are you rambling on for what the hell is going on with my mom is she ok or not," Draco suddenly rose for his chair and grabbed Dumbledore by his collar. "What the hell are you not telling me old man?"

"If you would so kindly let me go I will tell you" Draco slowly let the professor go and sat back in the chair.

"Draco a few hours ago we hear about a death eater meeting that was to take place at

Godric's Hollow, I guess we got our times wrong I am sorry we were too late."

Draco looked confused at the three professors in front of him "what are you talking about, what do you mean that you were too late."

"The meeting was to try to get information from your mum, they tortured her with the Cruciatus Curse but she would not give in they finally gave up and right when we got there we heard it, I am sorry Draco but you mum is dead."

Draco's look up at the professors with rage, "what the hell do you mean she is dead, how the hell did you get there late," he screamed as he stood and throw the chair that he once sat in."

Something inside of him snapped and he went crazy any thing in site he would throw.

When the living room was totally destroyed he ran up stairs and tore apart the room he was on a mission he was not satisfied until there was noting left to destroy.

When he was completely worn out he sat on the edge of the bed and cried he had no cried since he was little but fuck it his mom is dead he has no one left in his life, and that is how Hermione found him.

End Flashback

__

AN: Yes I know that it is short but I just wanted you to know what happened the next chapter will be longer I hope, hope you liked it plz read and review

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm back I know it has been a while but what can I say I kinda forgot about the story but I am back now and its summer I should be able to write more often so be ready for more chapters._

_Any way lets get back to the story why don't we!!_

When Hermione awoke the next morning she awoke to an empty bed, she looked around the room and saw no Draco.

She quickly got out of bed and decided to check the living room and the kitchen.

When she got to the living room she saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron sound asleep on the couch and she smiled, Hermione grabbed a blanket that was laying on the other couch and laid it across them, and she went back on her search for Draco.

Hermione became worried when she checked the kitchen and the bathroom and there was still no sign of Draco, she walked out of the bathroom and remembered that she forgot to check the baby's room.

When Hermione got to the baby's room she saw that the door was open, she quietly went into the room and saw Draco standing over a baby crib there was bubble wrap and plastic all around the room, and in the corner of the room was a huge cardboard box with a picture of a baby crib on it.

Hermione relived that Draco must have put the crib together and she smiled, Hermione slowly made her way over to Draco, she looked at him he looked so deep in though she did not know if she wanted to disrupted him so she decided so leave she slowly made her way out of the room and almost made it but damn the bubble wrap.

Draco turned to the sound and saw Hermione stand by the door and he looked back at the crib. Hermione didn't know what to do she was caught she didn't know if she should continue leaving or say some thing. She decided to at least say good morning to him.

"Morning Draco" Hermione said as she made her way back over to him.

He stayed silent, "So Draco did you put this together?" Hermione asked as she ran her hand across the cherry wood crib.

Still no answer, "Because if you did it is really good I like it." Hermione said with a smile.

When she still didn't get an answer she decided it was pointless the he would tell her what is going on when he was ready.

"Ok so I am going to go downstairs and waked the others so they can get back to there partners and then I will come back and change so I can go to breakfast when that is done I was going to go for a walk and if you want you can come with me." Hermione said with a smile as she stared to head to the door. "That is if you want to and maybe we can talk that's if you want to I guess I will go but you know where I will be if you want to join me bye Draco." Hermione said as she left the room.

Hermione hoped into the shower and got dress and walked out into the living room and headed over to her friends who were sound asleep on the couch and started to wake them.

Hermione and the others made there way to the great hall for breakfast and saw that things were different there was and extra table, where the 6 and 7th years that were chosen for the baby project were sited Hermione and the others made there way over to the table when Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini jumped up.

"Harry Potter where the hell were you last night?" Yelled Pansy.

"Ginny Weasley where the hell were you last night" Yelled Blaise.

Hermione looked at her friends and decided to help them out, "Guys look it was my fault that they were not with you last night I need them for something I am sorry about it." Hermione said hoping they will understand.

"And why the hell would you need them Mudbl…" she was interrupted

"PANSY" yelled the man. We all turned toward the voice,

"Draco?" Pansy said "Hey baby," Pansy said as she throw herself onto Draco, but he just pushed her away.

"Draco baby what's wrong?"

Draco slowly made his way over to Hermione, which caught her off guard, she though that Draco and Pansy were a couple.

"Draco what the hell are you doing with the mudbl…"

"Pansy watch your mouth I don't want to every hear you call her that again."

"What you're telling me that you are taking her side and not your girlfriend's side?" Pansy wined.

"Pansy your not my girlfriend you never were, girlfriends don't sleep with the entire Slytherin house now do they." Draco said with a smirk

"But Draco I love you can't do this to me." She winced.

"Sorry Pansy but we are through."

Pansy screamed and stormed out for the great hall in tears Harry sighed and looked at Hermione, Hermione nodded and Harry ran after Pansy.

Hermione looked at Draco with a smile.

"Granger how about the walk?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione smiled even bigger and nodded, as bid farewell to Ginny and Ron and walked out of the great hall with Draco by her side.

Hermione lead them to her favorite spot right by the lake, there is a huge tree the provides plenty of shade and you can see the whole lake for that spot Hermione loves to go out there when she is sad or when she just need to think.

Hermione said down against the tree and sighed she could not believe all the has happened in the past three days she would have never expected that her 7th year would start off like this she never thought that in a million years the Draco Malfoy would stand up for her, she sighed again, Hermione looked over at Draco who was still stand looking at the lake.

"You know you can sit down don't you." Hermione said smiling

Draco nodded and sat down right next to her and looked at the beautiful view. "You come here often?" he asked her.

"Ya I come here when I need to think I love view it beautiful don't you think?" she said as she looked over at him.

"You could say that."

Hermione would not take not knowing what happened, but she knew that if she tried to push him into telling her then he will close up and never tell her, but she has to know it is killing her she wants to help.

"Draco can I ask you something"

"You just did." Draco said with a smirk

"Draco," she said lightly hitting his arm. "Seriously?"

"_Wow deja vu"_ Hermione thought

"Sure ask away." He said staring at the lake again.

"What did the professors say to you yesterday?" she asked praying that he would not yell at her.

Draco looked over at Hermione and looked her in the eyes, "Do you really want to know?"

"Ya I do but only if you want to tell me you don't have to if you don't want to." Hermione said as she looked deep into his eyes.

Draco looked out at the lake again and began talking.

"After you left the professors told me that there had been an incident that they got there to late they said that they had heard about a death eaters meeting taking place at Godric's Hollow, they said that they must have heard the time wrong and they got there to late."

Draco stopped there were tears streaming down his face.

"To late for what Draco?" Hermione asked as she rubbed his back

Draco looked at Hermione once more, "they said that the meeting was to try to get information from my mum they tortured her but she would not talk they said that they got there just in time to hear them say it, they killed her they fucking killed my mum wh…why…why wou…would the…they do that..." Draco cried

Hermione pulled Draco into a hug she keep telling him that its allright every thing will be alright.

When Draco finally calmed down he pulled back and thanked Hermione, Hermione smiled at him.

"Hey Draco did they tell you what information they were trying to get out of your mum?" Hermione asked.

"No they didn't why?" he asked confused

"Because since they could not get it out of her they could try and get to you." She said worried.

"Why would they do that?" Draco asked even more confused

"They could think that you might know what they were trying to get out of your mum and they might try to get it out of you don't you think."

"Maybe your right Granger but I don't even know what they wanted."

"Well then I think that it is time that you pay professor Dumbledore a visit to get some answerers." Hermione said as she stood up and offered Draco a hand up.

When Draco got to his feet he and Hermione started towards the castle in silence.

When they got to the headmasters gargoyle Hermione said "snickers" the gargoyle nodded and moved out of the way to reveal a set of spiral stairs that led to the headmaster's room

"Go on Draco." Hermione said with a smile "I will be right here waiting for you."

"Um," Draco looked over at Hermione, "Granger do you think you can come with me?" he said with a scared look on his face.

Hermione smiled at him and started to head up the stairs.

Draco stared at her as she headed up the stairs, Hermione looked back at him with a smile "Are you coming slowpoke?" she said with a laugh when she saw Draco trip on the first stair.

"It's not funny." Draco said as he stood back up

"It's a little funny." She smiled.

They slowly made there way to the top of the stairs, when they got to the door Hermione looked at Draco and he nodded at her and he knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice

Draco walked in to the headmaster's office slightly nervous Hermione saw this and she grabbed hold of his hand and smiled at him as she whispered that it will be alright.

"Ah Mister Malfoy, and Miss Granger what do I owe this pleasure." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile

_Ok another chapter down so what do you think plz tell me if you liked it, what I need to improve on I am open to an suggestions._

_Hope you liked it plz review ___


End file.
